Forum:2 Hellfires, which is better?
I have 2 Maliwan Hellfires, one with high damage, the other with high RoF and large mag. Can someone work which is better for me? I would do the math but I really don't know what exactly the math is. Here are the stats: *313 dmg, 93.5 acc, 4.2 RoF, 18 mag, x4 Fire (duh) *159 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 36 mag, x4 fire (duh) Help would be greatly appreciated, thank you. Ion69 Both are good, it just depends on what situation you are in, Ex. 1 would be good for quickly killing high health enemies, while Ex. 2 would be good for more enemies. Here is the math- 313 X 4.2 = 1314 comparable damage 159 X 12.5 =1987 comparable damage Since the thumper only uses ammo at a .336% rate of the higher fire rate gun, but has 50% of the clip capacity, it would have to be loaded .672 times as often. Giving the advantage of a better duty cycle So take the 1987 comparable damage and multiply to the .672 duty cycle advantage of the thumper, 1987 X .672 = 1335 is the adjusted effeciency 12.5 fire rate Hellfire. So you see, they are almost the same, with the 12.5 gun winning 1335 vs 1314 Hope that makes sense. It does look like a word math problem. CHEATERBITCH 01:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I have slightly less mathematical answer than CB. If you consider what a Hellfire is then the question becomes a moot point. It is virtually a napalm-spitting SMG, spraying fire bullets that deal increased damage for an extended period of time and that have an increased contagion effect. This weapon doesn't seem geared to be a "bullet hose" like most other SMG's. Rather I use mine kind of like I use my Pestilent Defiler (which has similar effects of increased damage and contagion), as a fire-and-forget weapon. Take the Hellfire "thumper," tag a baddie a few times, and move on to the next. The fire damage will kill him (and wear down his buddies) long before your shields run out. Fryguy42 02:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) As Fryguy42 noted, with the Hellfire, it's more a matter of "keeping the fires burning" and "sharing the luv". And so I always pick RoF + Mag over Damage. If you encounter a group of minor enemies, just give them all a "taste" and see who wants seconds. If you meet up with a badass, then give him the full treatment as you dance about avoiding his return fire. -- MeMadeIt 02:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Fryguy42, the Hellfire is a "Set em (on fire!) and forget em weapon". My formula only considers bullet damage. CHEATERBITCH 16:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The more bullets you land on an enemy, the more separate elemental damage over time effects you will have working at once. So while the Thumper mght do more damage per shot, the higher fire rate one will land more shots in that time. Also, with a higher fire rate, the consequences of missing a shot every now and then are less pronounced than with a Thumper. Ultimately though, it's situation dependent. I personally never touch Thumper variants unless they have a scope with high accuracy, but I inevitably prefer higher fire rate models. Skeve613 17:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Stingers are the shit. Thumpers, not so much.Beware the clap 18:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank's a lot guys, I got that Hellfire when I was about 51, and it looks like I'll continue to get some use out of it! Ion69 Do either have scope? a hellfire with a scope is boss. But I would go with the higher ROF, spray a group of enemies and duck around corner, wait..., baddies dead. But really any hellfire is worth using if you dont have another.